I loved you: Kim and Jared
by emmybaby
Summary: Disclaimer inside! Kim and Jared and how they came to be.


**Hey everyone, so this is my new fic, it's a Kim and Jared story, as they are like my new love in twilight saga. They are so cute even though we have yet to get a face for the lovely Kim. Bronson who plays Jared is defiantly amazing and soo good looking. He is now officially added to my favourite actors list. right besides Kellan Lutz. So I hope everyone enjoys this story and I apologize for the long AN...**

**DISCLAIMER: I own Nothing. All rights go to SM**

Today my life changed for the better. I think.

My family has lived on the Quileute rez my whole life. La push has and will always be my home. There isn't many of us teenagers living her, the ones that are here have known each other our whole lives.

Sitting in history for yet another long and agonizing day I began to think of how my life would be better if I could just get him to notice me. Yes I have know him for practically my whole life but he has never spoken a single word to me. I don't even exist. The funny thing is. He has sat beside me in every class since Kindergarden and nothing has changed.

The lesson began the same as it did every day, only today was different. He had been gone for almost three weeks but today he was back. He sat down as per usual paying me no attention. It didn't really bother me, not anymore anyways.

"Hey. Kim right?" Did he just talk to me, no it can't be I am imagining it. I have only ever seen this in my dreams like hundreds of times.

"Ya. Did you just talk to me" I asked out of pure idiocy. I hope I'm dreaming.

"Yes"

"Oh ok what can I do for you"

"Can I get the notes I have missed from you" I should have known all he would want is notes.

"Sure I'll bring them tomorrow" I told him as I turned back to my work in front of me. I could still feel his eyes boring into the side of my head.

"I was wondering if maybe you could help me a bit with what I have missed. You know like tutoring"

"Sure I guess. You could drop by after school, all my notes are at home so it will have to be then" why am I babbling I feel like I have said that already.

"Cool sounds good. So we can walk home together maybe?"

"If you want"

"Cool so ill meet you in the parking lot" Jared suggested.

"Sure" I finished and went back to my work.

For the rest of the day he tried to make conversation with me in every class. Normally I would be over the moon but it's strange, for years all I have wanted was for him to see me and actually look and now I just don't understand what changed.

After class I went to my locker to grab the notes from today. I went to the lot to wait for him when I saw him already standing there by the bicycle rack. "Hey" he said as I neared him.

"Hi" I replied. We started to walk towards my house. I could feel people watching us, it was creepy but most of all I could see from the corner of my eye that Jared was staring at me. But why.

We got to my house in 10 minutes, as I opened the door I prayed my dad was still at work. I know my little sisters go to after school playgroup so I don't have to worry about them.

"Kimmy is that you" shit.

"Ya dad it's me. I have someone over to study so we'll be upstairs." Just then the thought of Jared seeing my room frightened me. He followed me up stairs, I went a bit fast to make sure it was clean of any clothes or obsessive Jared things. Wow I'm a freak.

"Ok have fun" he called up the stairs.

Once in my room I moved to my desk to grab all the notes from the past two weeks. We sat on the floor as I passed him the notes he needed for history and then calculus.

"Nice place" Jared said starting conversation after 20 minutes of awkward silence and note taking.

"Thanks. Do you understand all the concepts for calculus?"

"Ya. Um in history however I don't understand why the Japanese bombed Pearl Harbour?

"They did it in fear of the US cutting off all of their gas supplies and such due to them not being on the same side of the war. In the end it was just a waste of their time and people." I explained. He seemed to be watching me very closely.

"Oh now I get it thanks. So do you wanna go get something to eat after?" He asked me.

"Jared?"

"What?"

"I just don't understand, I have known you my whole life, our families have lived across the street this whole time, you have never even acknowledged the fact that I am alive. You don't even know I exist, what has changed all of sudden you choose me out of all of you friends to get the work you missed during your mysterious time away. I am sorry if I am coming off as a bitch but I just don't get it, why me why now. Please explain?" I ranted.

"Kim, I am so sorry that I never talked to you before today, I don't know why I have been stupid and idiotic. I spent the last two weeks thinking about what life means and what I really want. I really like you Kim I do, I just never realized it until now. Now I know, now I see the truth the beauty that is you. Please believe me Kim please." I couldn't help but believe him, he made my world turn my life felt more whole somehow. I can't explain it.

"I don't know why but I believe you. I know in my head that I should tell you to leave and that your full of shit but my heart tells me different, I have had the hugest crush on you since we were 15. I would see you every day with that girl Melissa and it hurt but I knew I knew that it wouldn't change anything, you are like a totally different class of person. Your popular you don't wanna ruin your reputation by hanging out with me. It's nice to know that I at least exist but I can't go there I have lost to much I can't let another person in I'm sorry but I don't think I could go there and then lose everything." I stood up and went to my window, staring out into the rain my thoughts began to get carried away when I felt a presence behind me. He was standing very close I could feel his breath on my neck. I turned around finding myself practically in his arms.

"Kim. I never ever want to hurt you again. Seeing you today it was like the sun shone on my life for the first time, like my life finally makes sense I know that I have been the biggest jerk and an idiot and that I don't deserve a wonderful person like you. I can only hope that in time I can prove to you that I am not the same ass I was before. There are not enough words in any language to describe how I feel about you. Please Kim please give me a shot. I will go to the ends of the world to make you happy, you mean everything to me and I know that it is way too soon and you will probably kick me out but I love you I truly do and in time I will explain my absence and what changed to make me open my eyes. Just know that I have always seen you I have you are too good for me and I don't deserve you."

"Shut up. I am not better then you. Don't wait to explain tell me now please"

"Ok do you remember the old tales that our fathers tell"

"Like the ones about the flood and the cold ones or the one where our ancestors changed into big dogs. Ya I don't really put much stock in them"

"Come with me" he lead me out into the woods behind my house.

"Jared what are we doing"

"They are true Kim the cold ones and the wolf men." With that he ran forward, jumping in the air before turning into a gigantic wolf. I gasped in shock. My head told me to run, my heart said to not be afraid and my body was apparently listening to my heart. When he transformed back into the Jared I knew and loved I didn't know what to do. He slowly approached me, obviously cautious of my reaction to his big wolfy secret.

"Why did you tell me this. Are you even supposed to let people know? I asked very confused.

"I am able to tell you because I imprinted on you"

"Imprinted?"

"It means that the need to have you around and the need to protect you is intensified. I love you. Kim. I know it's going to sound bad that the crazy wolf connection is what made me see you." I cut him off by grabbing his face in my hands, I kissed him so passionately it felt as though the world had fallen away from us.

We pulled apart "I don't care Jared, I know I should probably care that you are a big dog that kills people but I don't care, yes I don't like the killing and I won't listen to any of your stories about it."

"We don't kill people Kim, we kill vampires. Our job is to keep the people safe from vampires. I promise you we don't hurt people."

"Oh thank god. That makes it a lot better. So is that why the heat coming off of you is so massive"

"Yes. We run a temperature of 109."

"Wow. What do we do now?" I asked.

"I'm not sure. Did you wanna go for a walk?"

"Ya I guess. So you said we?"

"Yup there is three of us right now. Sam Uley he is our alpha. And Paul from our math class was just changed. He has anger issues. Then Sam imprinted on Emily Young."

"Poor Leah, and with her cousin"

"Ya she aint to happy. But Sam and Emily are pretty happy together"

"Do they know"

"Yes I have already talked to Sam, they are waiting for us actually"

"Oh alright"

Together we walked hand in hand to Sam's house completely content with each other. I have never been more happy in my entire life. Finally content.

Today my life changed forever. Defiantly for the better!

A Kim and Jared fanfiction!

**Please leave me a review to let me know what you think. Reviews are good for the soul. The green button is calling to you!!!**


End file.
